Missing your Song
by Aryka
Summary: Between Nakuru's avocado and ketcup tarts, and the betrayal that has been inflicted upon him by Kaho Mizuki, Eriol plans his return to Tomoeda. Who knows what kind of welcome he will receive?
1. Hurt

**Missing your song**

Kaho Mizuki looked pleadingly at Eriol as he began to pack his things and made arrangements to go back to Tomoeda.

"Eriol! It was nothing, I swear! He's just an old from college that I haven't seen in a while. Please don't leave." She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Eriol, speak to me!" She added pleadingly.

"Mizuki-_san_, I have nothing to say to you. Do not worry; I will be gone from this house by the end of the week. I already have arrangements to stay with someone in Japan while my possessions are moved back to my old mansion. Besides, that lip lock I just saw was a very intense greeting."

The woman was shocked at the coldness of his words, and the same depth of coldness that was seen in his blue piercing eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I must tell Nakuru and Spinel to start packing." He abruptly left the room, and the redheaded woman buried her head in her hands. She hadn't meant to hurt him...

------------------------------------

**-Flashback-**

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo stood adjacent to Eriol, but already, they felt a world apart. The morning was wet and gloomy, though nothing serious enough to delay the departure of the plane. The girls' eyes were red from crying, and Syaoran's face was solemn. Eriol, in a feeble attempt to make the atmosphere better, gave a smile and said lightly,

"Well, be thankful that Nakuru and Spinel decided to depart for London first, or she'd force-feed you one of those pastries she's been trying to make recently. But if you really want, Kaho has one of her avocado and ketchup tarts in her purse. Care for a bite?"

Syaoran grimaced and shook his head no; he had been the victim for Nakuru's peanut brittle that was made with lima beans, litchis, and something furry and brown that Nakuru had found in the back of the fridge and had been convinced was an overgrown peanut. He still turned slightly green when he saw anything furry and brown; much to the disappointment of Sakura, who had wanted a dog.

Sakura tried to laugh, but instead, she broke down sobbing, and Tomoyo took her into her arms, patting her back and saying, "It's alright Sakura, it's not like we'll never see him again." After she had handed her best friend over to Syaoran, she took Eriol's arm, and placed a small card in his hand. "I know we can't change your mind about leaving… But this is in case you want to come back for a visit."

He nodded, and slipped it into his coat pocket. "Thanks. That's ver—"

"Eriol! The plane is lifting off soon!" Eriol sighed.

"Well, my ride awaits. Good-bye Tomoyo, Sakura-chan. Farewell my cute little descendant. Take care of Sakura, ok?"

Ignoring the "cute descendent" part, Syaoran nodded. "Take care Eriol."

Eriol strode off, stopping to look back only as he entered the gates. Sakura was clearly crying, and Syaoran had an arm draped across her shoulders. Tomoyo stood a little apart, as if to show how lonely she would be when their quartet was broken. She did not cry, but only looked back at Eriol, and smiled a sad smile. "Good-bye." Was the whisper that Eriol never heard that day.

**-End Flashback- **

Eriol, currently staying in a rented apartment (he didn't want to stay in the house he and Kaho had shared) rifled through his possessions. "Where is that box?" He muttered, opening yet another box of things that he had brought from Tomoeda.

Of course, being the very organized gentleman he was, Eriol had separated the items according to what person they reminded him of. He scanned the labels on the smaller boxes within the box, seeing Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Sakura, Kero, and …"Finally! The elusive box of the lovely Daidouji Tomoyo!" He opened it and searched through it until he found it.

It was a small paper card, pretty much the same size as the average business card, but the contents were probably more important to Eriol than the "Tomoeda Café and Bakery" card that was also in the box. It had two phone numbers, and a small note at the bottom.

If you ever need a place to stay, call me! Cell phone: 123 – 4567 (A.N. I know, kinda a lame number, but what am I supposed to put?) Home Phone: 765 – 4321

After considering it for a moment, Eriol decided to phone the Daidouji Mansion instead of her cell phone. After all, a girl as wealthy and eligible as Tomoyo Daidouji wouldn't possible have kept the same cell phone for five years, right? Swallowing a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, Eriol picked up the phone and dialled. _One ring, two ring… hmmm… Maybe she's not home… _Just as he thought that last bit he heard the sound of the phone being picked up.

**-End of Chapter One-**

Hiya everyone! Yes, it's me again, after so long, and this time with a new fic! And, if you want the next chapter of my other fanfic, I'm afraid you'll have quite a long wait. I don't actually own Fire Emblem (I borrow it from my best friend - By the way, thx Maddie!) and I returned it to her, so without it, I have like, zero inspiration. Sorry for that!

Well, please reply and tell me what you think! I've got the beginnings of Ch. 2 starting in my head, but any replies, critiques and compliments alike are very much appreciated!

Until next time!

Aryka -

P.S. This chapter hasn't been proof-read, as my sister/proof reader is busy with her new job, so sorry if there are mistakes!


	2. Awakening

**Missing your song**

Chapter 2: Awakening

"H-hello?" Eriol said uncertainly, and mentally chided himself for letting a stammer into his voice. There was a slight pause, and Eriol strained to hear what was going on at the other end.

"Daidouji residence, how may I be of service?" The crisp, female voice on the other end was not one that Eriol recognized, and he assumed it was a housekeeper of sorts.

"May I speak to Daidouji Tomoyo-san?" He asked a bit nervously, feeling the lump from before resurface in his throat.

"And may I ask why?" The note of suspicion was evident in the woman's voice. As Eriol's mind fumbled to come up with an explanation, he heard a dim argument in the background; the sound seemed muffled, as if someone had placed their hand or a cloth over the receiver. Eriol sighed, and murmured a few words. Instantly, the sound became amplified, and he could stop straining his ears to pick up the conversation.

"You're home early! Would you like me to prepare you a snack?" This voice belonged to the housekeeper if he was not mistaken… the other voice belonged to…

"Un, that sounds good … Saika-san! How many times have I told you not to pick up that phone!" Yes, his suspicions were correct. The light, almost lyrical voice could belong to no one other than Tomoyo Daidouji herself.

"Daidouji-sama, how many times have I told you? Your mother told you to stop answering calls, because of all those besotted boys calling for you." Eriol chuckled at this remark, though he was not surprised.

"This is a _private_ line! Its sole purpose is so that I can answer the phone and talk to my friends!"

"But the voice belonged to _male_!!! And don't you tell me that was Sakura's boyfriend because I have two children of my own…"

Hearing that the argument was just going back and forth between the women on the phone, he cradled the receiver with his shoulder and began to sift through the contents of the box. Not long after, he had unearthed a dusty picture frame, and as he carefully blew the dust off, the radiance of Tomoyo's beauty, even as a child, was revealed.

"Saika-san! Give me that phone!" Eriol was shaken out of his trance when he heard the tell-tale sounds of a struggle over the phone. He shook his head, wondering if he should call back later, when an out of breath Tomoyo said,

"Hello? This is Tomoyo speaking! How may I help you?" In the background, Eriol could hear a pounding sound on an object, most likely a door.

"Hello Tomoyo, it's me Eriol." He heard her gasp. "I'm coming back to Tomoeda, and haven't had the chance to hire someone to clean my mansion yet, so I was wondering…"

"If you could stay at my place for a bit?" Tomoyo's voice seemed a bit funny…

"Tomoyo, are you alright? You sound a bit… I don't know… It seems your nose might be stuffed, but I'm not trying to be rude!" To Eriol's horror, Tomoyo started to cry.

"Yeah, my nose is stuffed, because that's what happens when I cry! Alright? I thought we were _friends_ Eriol!"

"We are! Why would you think otherwise?" Eriol felt slightly offended, but he kept his voice gentle.

"Hmm…maybe that fact that you spent 5 years without calling a single time, and only sending a letter about twice a year, and they always had the really formal: "I hope you'll have a good :

-Birthday

-Christmas and/or

-New Year message!" Her voice sounded very distressed, and Eriol was beginnning to feel flustered.

"Well, I-I didn't want to seem like I was intruding on your life and…well, I hope you can forgive me Tomoyo." There was silence on the other side of the line, save for some sniffles. "Tomoyo? I really am sorry."

"Really?" She asked, her voice seeming more cheerful.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Ok, than I guess I should let you off the hook." She giggled, and Eriol was relieved, but puzzled.

"Let me off the hook?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really crying, I just wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get…Though I guess it would have worked better if I had waited until you were back in Tomoeda. Then I could have seen the look on your face." Tomoyo let out another tinkling bout of giggles. Eriol felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. After all, being the gentleman that he was, having the guilt of making a lady cry on your conscience isn't that great. He'd get her back _after_ he got back to Tomoeda.

"So…can I stay?" He asked tentatively, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Of course! Let's just work out the details of when you're coming. Oh! And how should I decorate your room?" Eriol could almost imagine the twinkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've started to remodel some of the rooms in our house, so my mom let me be the official designer!"

"This sounds like it'll be a long conversation." Eriol said ruefully.

"Of course! We have _so_ much catching up to!" Tomoyo sounded as perky as if she were chatting with Sakura.

"Well then, we'd best get started, shouldn't we?" Eriol leaned back against the wall, and unbeknownst to him, a wide smile had spread across his face.

**  
-End of Chapter Two-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, so writing fanfics had to be put second behind the rest of my life. --

I'll try to change that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to offer kind of constructive criticisms if you think it will improve the story! (e.g. Maybe is I should change my writing style, etc.)

Enjoy the summer!

Aryka : )


End file.
